


we are lost (we can never go home)

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [29]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (cries while listening to mr smeagols song), Gen, anyway this is in the sburb au again, lloyd: Whoops!, lloyd: gets emotionally attached to his podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: the game is over, lloyd tells himself.he wishes he hadn't won.





	we are lost (we can never go home)

it is alone in the (where? when? why?)

 

questioning its existence

 

the first words spoken are something along the lines of,

 

“this bitch empty!” 

 

followed by a cosmic explosion (the big bang, creation of our universe, this realm) and a 

 

**_“YEET!”_ **

 

and then the universe existed.

 

<×>

 

the five hundred and sixty-ninth episode of his podcast concludes. 

 

lloyd opened his godly eyes and grabbed his godly (not technically godly; he alchemized it out of the remains of a poor little imp) borgpod. 

 

“time to read cool and new webcomic again,” 

 

he says. his voice booms through the cosmos. no one is around to hear it.

 

lloyd closes his godly eyes.

 

<×>

 

he sleeps.

 

nothing wakes the god.

 

<×>

 

something is on fire.

 

lloyd hasn’t been conscious for millennia, and somehow he manages to wrest his eyes open to see it. 

 

a bird crosses the sky, feathers trailing with smoke.

 

(when did he get a sky? what? wait- wait, was this all a dream, was-)

 

the sky is purple and dotted with rifts of red and magenta here and there. the bird is brown and black, barely able to blend in with the island's natural scenery.

 

lloyd looks around.

 

<×>

 

“what am i?” it asks the universe.

 

the universe does not respond, but she 

 

(the universe told lloyd it felt like a she, and lloyd agreed)

 

she wraps it in her comforting arms. she tells it to find the god sitting with the rocks, and he will tell it.

 

it dismisses her story.

 

<×>

 

soon enough, lloyd notices the drawings scrawled on caves.

 

he runs his fingers across the animal skins he finds at the cave’s entrance. it is soft. it feels like brown, curly hair. like a home. like a friend.

 

lloyd steps further into the cave.

 

he finds it standing in front of him, clutching a spear in its shaky hands.

 

it is brave.

 

<×>

 

civilization, lloyd notices, is growing.

 

they have not found him yet.

 

the universe tells them where to look when they ask, but no one ever finds him.

 

the universe tells him it will be alright (everything will be okay) and he believes her for a second.

 

<×>

 

they find him.

 

lloyd does not know what to say.

 

<×>

 

they do not know what a god is yet. lloyd is hesitant to tell them.

 

the five hundred and sixty-ninth episode of his podcast concludes for the eight hundredth time. 

 

he tells them.

 

<×>

 

they build him a shrine.

 

it has glass orbs inside it, and plants inside the glass orbs.

 

lloyd wonders when they figured out how to make glass.

 

<×>

 

lloyd is tired.

 

they want him to stay awake.

 

he sleeps.

 

<×>

 

he wakes up to legends and stories and progress.

 

_ god loves his peas, please eat yours, _ a mother tells her child. the baby cried, but ate his peas anyway.

 

lloyd watches them wistfully. the thought of eating peas is ironic. 

 

(he hadn't been able to eat anything since he stepped through that door, and his first choice definitely wouldn't be peas.)

 

<×>

 

lloyd arranges a meeting.

 

twelve of the world’s greatest authors and reporters are sitting in a field with him.

 

“once upon a time, there was the first spinjitzu master,” 

 

he begins.

 

<×>

 

in a week, there are new documents everywhere. information is traded for food, livestock, resources, etc.

 

people want to know about god.

 

<×>

 

it's over.

 

the game is over.

 

lloyd gained nothing.

 

(he found it at a thrift store, and thought it looked interesting. the cashier didn't bother asking him for an autograph or acknowledgement; retail workers are dead inside. he bought it. when he opened the bag at home, it had twelve discs and boxes instead of the one he had brought.)

 

the game is over.

 

<×>

 

lloyd is just so tired.

 

he is not a miracle worker.

 

he finds a cherry tree with five rocks underneath it.

 

he sits with his back to it.

 

he talks to the rocks.

 

<×>

 

the borgpod is cracked and barely functional.

 

lloyd finishes the five hundred and sixty-ninth episode of his podcast for the thirty thousand and twenty-seventh time.

 

he cries.

 

<×>

 

the game is over, lloyd tells himself.

  
he wishes he hadn't won.

**Author's Note:**

> god loves his peas so u better eat yours lil bitch


End file.
